An Unexpected Seduction
by Naz-G
Summary: It had been a nuisance fighting Kafka, all because her captain has the brilliant idea invading Smoky Mansion on HER BIRTHDAY. She was quite over it, and all Tsukumo wanted was to ignore the party Iva and Yogi had prepared and sleep for hours. Hirato, however had other ideas. It seemed he had this all planned. It was gonna be a good night.


**An unexpected seduction.**

**Why hello there. Never really written for this fandom, but here goes nothing. I can understand some people would not be for this couple because the age gap is rather big (it's not. 11 years is workable) but in my honest and perhaps not-too-humble opinion Hirato is waaaay too hot to be gay. I hope this will convince others to write more on these two and me to finish my other fanfic projects. I do appreciate feedback though. Thank you, kind friends. *bows***

Tired. She was so tired.

It had been a long day. It had been an even longer three months. In between destroying Varuga, protecting Gareki and Nai, dealing with Kiishi, Jiki and Akari and performing in various towns all over the region, it was about time this whole mess that her life had become should calm down for a little bit.

Even Iva and Yogi couldn't cheer her up enough. Then there was Uro, Palnedo and their kafka. They had begun all this mayhem during her _birthday. _Not just any birthday either, her _sixteenth birthday_. She actually spent her birthday having to deal with Jiki's creepiness, Kiishi's irritating persona and fighting Kafka.

In a rare lapse of composure, she allowed a small, ironic smile to grace her features. She really wouldn't be shocked if she got back to the ship and found Iva and Yogi had created some kind of belated birthday party for her. Then the first ship would be there by default because Tsukitachi would _never _pass up the opportunity to get everyone drunk and watch Hirato psychologically torture them and give credence to her assessment that they really are, in fact, sadists.

All that, however, she could deal with. She'd just politely tell them that she was tired and she needed to sleep. They could perhaps have dinner and tomorrow they could all do something fun. What she could not deal with was her ever handsome captain.

She had long come to realise that the admiration she held for Hirato as a child, all those years ago when he saved her life had evolved into something much more mature. That admiration had slowly grown to true affection. At sixteen, she couldn't truly say whether or not she really was in love with him, but she wouldn't be shocked if she realised that was the case.

He was enigmatic; extremely intelligent, and his loyalty to the government and especially to Circus was unquestionable and absolute. He was also sly, cunning and manipulative. His sexy smile and sharp dark purple eyes could read all of them like a book, with the exception of Tsukitachi and Akari, who knew him a whole lot more than he'd otherwise like to admit. All this was hidden behind a polite and polished demeanour, but despite all this, he attracted women to him like iron to a magnet, especially her. She really didn't realise he had this much of a hold on her. Interesting how such traits would make a man unbelievably sexy. He certainly managed to pull it off.

She got into the ship, and was greeted by the mechanical yet warm "okaeri" by about four hisuji.

She sighed quietly. She could already hear them.

"Tadaima," she responded, wondering if she could dash down the corridor into her room before-

"Tsukumo-chaaan! You're finally here. We were so worried. Nee-san was actually almost coming to look for you," she heard Yogi almost whine, as he pulled her into a bear hug.

She sighed again. She really didn't have the energy for this today.

"Yogi, what is going on?" she asked, against her better judgement.

"Weeeeeeell, since you had the most horrid birthday ever, we thought we should do something for you after you got back from supervising the closing down of our last performance. It's going to be so much fun. I promise. Even Gareki-kun and Nai-kun are willing to stay up with you. See?" He responded, pointing towards a sulking Gareki and an enthusiastic Nai.

"Is Hirato here?"

Yogi paused for a moment, placing his index finger on his chin, contemplating the thought.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen either him or Tsukitachi-san. That's weird. I told Hirato-san and Tsukitachi-san and told them to bring the members of the first ship here. Perhaps they are meeting with the higher-ups?"

She tried to take the opportunity to leave, but it was not to be. Iva approached and promptly glomped her, nearly suffocating her in her full bosom.

"Ne, Tsukumo, you've finally arrived. About time too. Let's go celebrate your birthday."

Why was this happening to her today of all days? Trying and failing to struggle out of her hug, she just gave up and limply leaned onto Iva.

"I'm sorry, Iva," she mumbled into Iva's chest. "I'm really tired. Can we do this tomorrow?"

Iva pulled her off her chest finally, and Tsukumo finally managed to breathe a much needed lungful of oxygen. That relief promptly disappeared as fast as it came again because she also saw Iva's pout.

This was not gonna go well.

"But we've already prepared _everything," _she whined.

Tsukumo sighed for the umpteenth time. This was not going to go well. She could just feel it.

Before she could open her mouth to say something, she heard the hisuji welcome someone into the ship.

"Tadaima," she heard that lilting baritone that had her having the most inappropriate thoughts many, many times before.

She blamed hormones. She was sixteen after all.

"Ah, I'm late, aren't I? I apologise for my tardiness. Tsukitachi, Akari-san and myself had some loose ends to tie up with the superiors," Hirato, stated, casually walking past them with his quiet, confident gait, enigmatic smile on his handsome face.

Iva narrowed her eyes.

"It is rather late though, and Tsukumo has had a much more tedious evening than the rest of you, so perhaps we could do this tomorrow?" Another voice of reason. Thank God.

"Hirato," Iva snapped, gasping in disbelief at his disregard to Tsukumo's _sixteenth birthday party. _"How can you say that? It's Tsukumo's sixteenth. This is cause for a huge celebration. Can't you see?"

"I do see, Iva," Hirato responded sedately. "She is quite tired, and I would like to hold some private discussions with her concerning the meeting we had prior to invading the Smoky mansion, then I'm sending her to sleep. Leave everything as it is, the sheep should preserve the food for you and we shall proceed with this celebration tomorrow."

His polite tone was so absolute that no one could even bring themselves to argue with him.

"Hirato," Tsukumo begun, blushing slightly when his deep, purple gaze was directed to her, directing his complete attention to her. "May I please go have a bath first?"

"Of course. Come to my quarters when you're done."

…

Two hours later, she was awkwardly standing in front of Hirato's quarters. She'd never been in there before, and she wondered what she would find.

"Come in, Tsukumo," Hirato said, before she even knocked on the door. Gulping down her nerves, she gathered what was left of her courage and entered his room. The sight her poor eyes were assaulted with made her breath catch in her lungs and her throat go dry.

Hirato was sitting on his bed, reading from his tablet. He had not taken off his glasses. His unruly hair was messier than ever, a few strands falling over his left eye as they usually did. He had nothing on other than a pair of black khaki pants, hanging rather low on his narrow hips, the fly and top zip open, exposing a pair of black cotton boxers peeking from the top. His left arm was casually hanging from his left knee, bent on the bed as his left leg was stretched out in front of him.

Unconsciously, Tsukumo's eyes travelled from the top of Hirato's head, over his handsome face, down his neck, to broad shoulders, his muscular chest and his sleek, flat abdomen. She closed her eyes and swallowed heavily when he shifted, stretching his previously bent leg forward, before crossing them again and sitting cross-legged. He lifted his arm to run it over his hair, making it even messier than it previously was, if that was even possible and sighed.

This man had the sex appeal of a greek god. Despite not looking all that amused at what he was reading, he looked so calm and at ease, so relaxed, it took her breath away.

"It's impolite to stare, Tsukumo-_chan_, but when you're done I'd appreciate it if you came over and gave me some insight on this information I've just received from the first ship."

Oh dear Lord…why did he sound so _sensual _when he put the honorific at the end of her name?! And had he actually noticed her ogle him?! Blushing a deep shade of red in embarrassment, she was at a loss of what to do. How the hell did he expect her to just approach him when he was not even appropriately dressed?

And why did she not put on her jumper, dammit?! She just _knew _it was a bad idea to put on this sleeveless sleeping shirt. At least she has a bra on, _and _had the common sense to put on trousers instead of shorts. If she had put on her normal sleeping shorts-

"Tsukumo?"

At his lilting baritone, underlined with amusement at her embarrassment, she snapped back to reality, her face blooming a deeper red. Sparing a glance at him, against her better judgement, she saw that he was smirking at her, and her heartbeat promptly doubled.

"So-sorry," she stuttered, and not knowing what else to say, she shyly begun to walk towards the foot of his bed. Just as she reached the edge, he spread his legs apart and wrapping a strong arm around her waist pulled her in between them. Letting out a small squeak, she found herself snuggled in between his legs, his left arm wrapped around her waist. Her back was smack against his front, and she could feel his abs on her back. She heard him sniffle a few times before he exhaled once from his nose, then she realised her ponytails were still up and they were probably irritating him. With shaky hands, she reached up and loosened them, and her hair fell to her back in a pale yellow waterfall.

"Here," he said quietly, his voice an octave lower as he handed her the tablet he was reading before. "Tsukitachi sent me this. Kiichi-chan added in her input, and since you were with her, you can clarify what she is saying. That, however, is the secondary reason I requested your presence."

His right arm immediately joined his left one around her waist, and she was pulled tighter into his godlike body. "Please, do take your time. I'm quite enjoying the feel of your body pressed up against mine," he murmured, brushing his lips over her neck and causing her to tremble slightly in his arms.

Finding it difficult to focus, Tsukumo managed to pull out her last ounce of concentration and ask him a question. "What was the primary reason for you calling me into your quarters?" she whimpered. Was this what it felt like to be aroused?

"The primary reason I asked you to come was to privately celebrate your sixteenth birthday. My special present to you was to teach you how to be a woman. After all, it is partially my fault for invading the Smoky Masion. I owe it to you at the very least." Hirato paused to place a hot, open-mouthed kiss at the base of her slender neck, at the point where it merges with her shoulder.

She gasped at the feel of his tongue on her skin. "I-I-I can't-"

"The perhaps we can deal with this tomorrow, hmm? I'm sure we can spare some time after your celebration to respond to the first ship," he responded, his voice husky.

Before Tsukumo could even will her hyperventilating brain cells to formulate a response, Hirato had turned her around and crushed his mouth onto hers, utterly devouring her. Her arms immediately moved, one wrapping itself around his neck, the other one going to bury itself in his hair.

After a few seconds, Hirato broke the kiss, his forefinger and thumb on Tsukumos' chin, turning her head to look at him, and the look on her face made his cock harden to the point where it was almost painful. Her eyes were slightly glazed over in lust. Her breathing was slightly rugged, though she was making a conscious effort to regulate if. Those full, luscious lips of hers that he had just captured with his own were moist and slightly parted. He bit his lip.

It was times like this that he thanked the fates for his self-control. If he was a lesser man he knew he would have already had her by now, but he wanted to savour in this moment.

Here she was, the young woman he had, admittedly, been lusting after for the past year, seated on his lap. Despite the differences in their age, he, amongst the other male combatants in Circus, all agreed she had a subtle sex appeal. However, it was not her svelte, lean yet curvy body that caught and held his attention, causing his attraction to her. She was, no doubt, an exceptionally skilled fighter and very intelligent. There was a reason he had chosen her as a fighter in his ship after her rescue and her skill in hand to hand combat combined with her expertise with Sterne and her circus ID made her an excellent addition to his team.

She was also the calmest of his subordinates, the sole voice of reason and undoubtedly the most liked in both the first and second ships. She was very responsible, and despite the fact that she probably had not figured it out yet, she was definitely his most dependable fighter. With her, he was sure that work would be done without him having to follow up.

Before she could react again, he removed his glasses before quickly lifting her neck to him and kissing her again. She stiffened a little first, before relaxing, then literally melting into him. He smirked and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. She let out a low moan, and that sound shot a tingling sensation right through his body straight to his groin. He shifted, slightly thrusting his hips upwards between her centre, and she gasped into his mouth when she felt that hot, hard bulge in his pants.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, sliding it sensually against her own. Tsukumo, her body responding completely instinctively to Hirato, pressed herself harder into him. Oh God…if anyone (more specifically Iva) was aware of how wantonly she was behaving she'd be teased for _days_. It wasn't her fault though. Her body was making her do this.

His hot mouth left hers, and he kissed his way down her jawline, her chin, until he reached her neck and latched on like a leech, sucking hard on her. She gasped, and she decided that she was not the only one that was going to suffer. Suddenly gaining guts, she slipped her hands down his pants and into his boxers, and came into contact with his cock; hard, thick and rigid. She squeaked into his mouth, and she could just feel her cheeks burning. He was rather…large, to be honest, and _had she just shoved her hands down his pants to feel him up?! _He broke the kiss and buried his face into her neck, groaning in quiet pleasure at what her touch was doing to him.

She felt his breath hitch when she wrapped her hand around his erection, and she had to direct her gaze away from him so that he couldn't see the mirth in her eyes. She traced her finger across his length, and he let out a low moan at her ministrations. Oh Lord the _satisfaction _of sexually besting a man who was known to have women becoming a blubbering mess with a mere smirk in their general direction.

Hirato, however, was not a man to relinquish control easily. His masculinity slightly bruised by the satisfaction radiating off her, he removed his mouth from her neck and took her shirt off before proceeding to unclasp her bra and promptly took one of her nipples into his mouth, the arm possessively wrapped around her waist tightening, as the other hand fondled the breast his mouth wasn't working on, all at a speed only achievable by a Circus combatant of his calibre.

Tsukumo, absolutely not expecting any of this, let out a loud wail of pleasure in response; one which she was sure the whole ship had heard, but at this point in time she was too doped up on pleasure to care. Dear _Lord_ that was amazing. Her hands immediately tangled into his dark violet hair, and she instinctively pulled his head closer to her. He, in response, sucked harder on her breast, something he came to realise quickly he was enjoying quite a bit.

His hot mouth eventually let go of her nipple, and his hand slowly moved downward, past her flat stomach and he removed her trousers and her panties, before slipping his long, slender fingers in between her legs. She squeaked, but nonetheless did not object in the least. She was _dripping, _and that was putting it lightly.

"I rarely indulge in my carnal desires, little one, but never have I wanted to fuck a woman as hard as I want to fuck you right now," he purred in her ear, feeling rather than seeing the bright blush blooming on her face. He could really get used to this. Her modesty was quite endearing, and arousing.

He slipped two fingers into her wet cavern, enjoying the warm, wet feel of her walls. He swallowed, and for the first time in his life, he questioned his self-control, wondering how long he could hold out. If this was how tight she felt around his fingers, how magnificent would she feel around his cock? At this point he was hard to the point where it was painful.

"You're so wet for me," he continued, still stroking her, feeling her hips begin to move in rhythm with his fingers. "Are you really that anxious for me to take you?"

Tsukumo had just lost it. She had no idea how to respond to his vulgarity. She strongly disliked coarse men, a characteristic she'd gotten from Iva, but Hirato was just so fucking hot when he swore like that. Was it perhaps because he was always so polite and polished that she never expected it?

Having nothing to tell him, she responded by hooking her thumbs into the waistband of his khakis and boxers and tugging downwards. He understood her intention and never objected. He shifted his hips so that she could slide them down his muscular thighs, and when they were low enough, he kicked them off. His cock then sprung out, no longer constricted by his pants, and her eyes widened a little at actually seeing his size. Realising that she was staring, (oh, she could just _hear_ his smirk) she placed her hands over his shoulders when they were both nude, as she was seated on top of him.

"Ride me," he demanded quietly, his voice rough, husky and an octave lower. Tsukumo raised herself over him, and she whimpered when his tip came into contact with her entrance. He has his hands on her hips, and he slowly lowered her onto his cock, breathing through his nose and biting his lip to hold in his moan as her walls covered him.

She was magnificent. _Utterly magnificent._

Tsukumo raised herself slowly, before sinking back onto him, her hollers of pleasure probably waking up the entire ship. She wouldn't be shocked if even members of the first ship turned up. She never knew pleasure could be this intense. A liquid heat begun building at the base of her stomach, and she knew it was coming. She wanted to go harder, faster, but Hirato's hands on her hips controlled her pace. At this rate, she was going to just _die._ How could he be so composed goddammit?!

Contrary to her belief, Hirato was also losing it. He was only refraining from yelling out in pleasure himself, with his face buried in her neck. His breathing was rugged, and he was panting, as his little woman rode him, and she rode him hard. He could tell that she was about to reach her climax, but she would do it on _his _terms.

Tsukumo's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her vision coloured by white spots. She let out one last yell as she achieved orgasm, and rode on the waves of pleasure. Hirato felt her tighten even more around his cock, almost as if _demanding _his seed. When she fell on him one final time, he thrust once upwards, hitting a spot she couldn't reach. Her voice was hoarse from all the yelling. He thrust his hips upwards again, and then he found his release, spilling his essence inside her. With one last thrust, he let out a growl, and last sigh, before wrapping his arms around her and carelessly falling backwards onto his bed. He rolled to his side, and Tsukumo cuddled closer to him, placing both her hands tenderly on his chest.

They slowly calmed down, regulating their breathing. "Thank you," she whispered, peeping at him from her bangs, then blushing again when she saw his tired smirk.

"You're very welcome, little one. I must say, I quite enjoyed myself," he responded, tenderly brushing her hair from her face.

Smiling softly, she slowly drifted off into sleep. Hirato soon joined her, his smirk turning completely amused when he pictured what Yogi and Iva's reactions would be the next day. No doubt he had given Tsukumo the best sixteenth birthday present, belated as it was.


End file.
